Do You Love Me?
by Outta-Ak'sHead
Summary: Jacob kept telling Nessie that he loves her. But that was not the answer that Nessie was looking for.


**Again, this came out of pure boredom. I also thought of writing a Nessie/Jacob one-shot or something :P Don't worry I'm not "betraying" Blackwater *rolls eyes*. But I was just wondering what a conversation with Nessie and Jacob would go like when Nessie knows about the imprint.**

* * *

Nessie sighed, leaning against the backboard of her bed as Jacob laid by her side, gently stroking her bronze curls. This was their daily routine for years. In the morning, Nessie would spend the day in the main house with her aunts and uncles, meals and sometimes 'family time' with Bella and Edward and in the between, when they were busy or hunting, Jacob would always be around and keep her company.

They used to do everything that she wanted to do.

_Every time,_ Jacob would always agree with whatever Nessie wanted to do.

He would play with her when she was a child. He would go hunting with her when she made a small fuss. He would take her out for rides when she wanted to get out of the house. He would even lay next to her, keeping her warm as she read her favorite stories like they were doing this very moment.

He never said 'no' to her. He would rarely listen to Edward and Bella but he would never say 'no' to Nessie. _Never._

Jacob had become a constant in her life. He became a crucial part of her life. And she also found out that she was an even more crucial to his life. _His existence_, apparently.

Nessie had taken the imprint news well, but something inside her felt a bit uneasy. Not that she didn't want Jacob. Oh no, she loved Jacob. She couldn't imagine her life without Jacob these days. But there was still that small, that teeny doubt or trouble that seemed to be roaming within her.

Nessie sighed again, slowly closing the cover to 'Little Woman', halfway through the book. Jacob slowly stopped stroking her hair and glanced over her shoulders, sensing that something was a bit off.

"Jacob…" Nessie spoke after a minute of silence and contemplating.

"Yeah Ness?" Jacob answered, slowly rubbing the side of her shoulder, to keep her warm like he normally did.

"Do you…do you love me?" Nessie sighed and turned her gaze to Jacob. He slowly stopped rubbing her shoulder and brought his hand down, as a small smile played on his face.

"Of course, I love you Nessie" he let out a small chuckle and leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Nessie closed her eyes, and let out a sigh as Jacob slowly pulled away from her forehead.

"No…Do you _love_ me, Jacob?" she asked again, keeping her eyes closed. Jacob gazed at his imprint, puzzled at why she would want him to repeat himself.

"I just said I did, Ness" he harmlessly answered but then saw the small disappointment on Nessie's face, and felt a bit worried. Nessie rested her head against the backboard, body turned towards him, but her eyes were down.

"Jacob..." she spoke again in her angelic tone which Jacob couldn't help but smile at but this moment, he was a bit bewildered.

"How much…did you love mom?" those words seeped out of Nessie's mouth and seemed to almost blow the wind out of Jacob. Jacob was a bit shocked at her sudden statement, about his past love for Bella, Nessie's mother. That's not what a guy really wants to be asked.

"Wh-what? Nessie, wha-what are yo-" Jacob stuttered, but Nessie cut him off with her soft sigh.

"Please Jacob, answer me truthfully…" she said, finally looking up at him, with her brown almost pleading orbs. "…I _want_ to know"

It took a while for Jacob to think about her question and why possibly would she want to know. He also wondered if he should tell her the truth between him and Bella. Judging by the look in Nessie's eyes, she indeed wanted the truth.

"Hmm…" hesitance was the first thing that came out of Jacob but then he sighed. He couldn't lie to his imprint and one point or another, she did deserve the truth. "…a lot. I-I loved Bella"

"With all your heart?" Nessie quietly asked.

"…with…with all my heart" Jacob repeated, looking away as if he was either ashamed or it was just too painful to remember.

"She was your first love…wasn't she?" Nessie asked and Jacob turned his gaze back to her, eyes a bit widened. Jacob didn't know what had gotten into Nessie. She never really spoke about this in this way. Jacob always knew what Nessie wanted but now, he could barely read her.

"Nessie, I-I don't know why you're—" but Nessie cut him off again. She just wanted answers.

"Answer '_yes_' or '_no_', Jake..." her tone almost insistent, but with an edge of determination. Jacob was again greeted with hesitance but then gave in to his imprint.

"Yeah…yeah, she was" Jacob answered, almost feeling guilty but Nessie didn't mind.

"Do you love me the _way_ you loved her?" was the question that struck Jacob the most. He stared at Nessie, with his heart caught up his throat at her inquiry. Nessie seemed unphased. She wasn't affected at all but she was very aware of Jacob's shock. But she wanted to know. She wanted to know the answer.

"You _don't_…" she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Nessie, that doesn't me—" Jacob tried to reason by comforting her but Nessie pulled away from his reach and moved away from the backboard, coming up in front of him.

"Then how? How can you say that you love me?" Nessie exclaimed, resting on her knees as she gazed helplessly at Jacob, who was baffled against the bed backboard.

"But I do love you, Ness" Jacob urged.

"No, you don't" she plainly said.

"Yes I do, Nessie! I love you and care about you so much" he said, clasping onto Nessie's hands, burying them in his own. Jacob, helplessly tried to gaze into Nessie's eyes, trying to figure out what brought this on, but her face was half buried in her brown curls.

"But…" she softly spoke. "You don't love me the way you loved Bella…"

Jacob held onto her tight through her words, feeling a small course of pain rush through his face. He wanted to do anything but hurt Nessie.

"Please Jake, _answer_ me…" she finally looked up and Jacob saw that she wasn't in pain. He was the one that felt the pain, or almost betrayal, but Nessie seemed to be genuinely asking. Asking for the truth; that was all she wanted. "…you don't love me, the way you loved Bella, right?"

Jacob's mouth opened a couple of times. He felt his lips quiver, almost unable to answer his imprint. Almost afraid that Nessie would break all ties, that she would break him. Unable to even think of the fact that, by answering this might alter his relationship with her. He _feared_.

But her eyes told him to tell her, tell her what she wanted to know. His heart was screaming to answer her. She was asking him to answer her. Jacob knew he had to give in.

Unable to express through his words, Jacob dropped his head and shook his head, quick enough before the pain took over. Quick enough so that his imprint won't see his betrayal.

Nessie noticed that pain and almost guilt that coursing through Jacob. She gently removed her hands from his grasp and held the sides of his face in her palms. His eyes were kept down, unable to face resentment.

"I don't hate you, Jacob…" were crisp words that came out from Nessie that made Jacob a bit at ease. He lifted his face to gaze at her beautiful complexion. She didn't hate him, it was the truth.

"I've been thinking…about everything and it just made me wonder. I don't hate you, Jake but I need to know the _truth_. I need to know…" she whispered, gently brushing her thumbs on the hollows of his cheeks.

"Do you _love_ me, Jacob?" she softly said, hoping to find the real answer.

"…Yes, I really do, Ness. I really do" he huskily replied. Nessie sighed again, slowly closing her eyes. Jacob's face crunched up a bit, noticing Nessie's disappointment

"Jacob…please answer me this. _Truthfully_, please…" she pleaded, eyes closed and still holding Jacob's face. Nessie felt Jacob's move slightly up and down, as a sign of agreement.

"If you had a choice, would you _love_ me?" Nessie questioned. Nessie felt Jacob's confusion at the question. Jacob didn't know what Nessie meant. But he thought that if it were anything, of course he would love her.

"If you had a _choice_…" she opened her eyes, gazing at her Jacob. "If there was no imprint tying to us, if you were free to love anyone….would you _love_ me?"

Jacob froze. He felt something in him sort of crack. He never thought about. He never thought outside of the imprint. Nessie was everything to him. He would have never thought that one day he would have to answer this question. He never really fully gave it a thought, because he felt like he didn't need to.

But then, he remembered vaguely, at one point how he felt about imprinting. He remembered how at one point he was soo against imprinting. He remembered at one point how he stated that imprinting wasn't love. And he remembered how at one point, he actually wanted to _end _Nessie.

That sent a shock into Jacob's system. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He wasn't supposed to be thinking that way. Jacob looked at Nessie and she just sat there, holding his face, waiting for him to answer her. He couldn't bring himself to answer.

But Nessie knew best. Nessie _already_ knew his answer and Jacob could tell that Nessie knew all this long. Nessie saw Jacob's eyes glimmer with tears that won't fall. Nessie hated to see Jacob hurt but she knew that those tears weren't off pain, but of realization. She knew and she just wanted him to tell her the truth.

"I…Ne-Nessie…wh-why are you d-doing this?" Jacob inquired, his lips quivering and Nessie still keeping a hold of his face, as his body somehow felt limp.

A small almost sad smile appeared on Nessie's lips as she slowly moved closer to Jacob so that she was just an inch apart from his face.

"Because…_I love you_" and that was the _answer _with the _truth_; the one that Nessie _wanted_, all along_. _

**

* * *

**

Yes, this was very random-ish. Well, I felt like it was. It just suddenly hit me one day out of nowhere. Nessie is fully grown in this one-shot by the way.

**So, I hoped you guess liked it even though it is a bit confusing at times but yeah. I just thought it would be interesting of what Nessie thought about imprinting, love, Jacob and Bella. I didn't really expand on all those points but you get the idea XD**

**REVIEWS = HAPPY THOUGHTS! =DDD**


End file.
